


Through the eyes of Someone New

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character(s), Comfort, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Faunus oc team, Faunus oc's, Gen, Idk what's happening, M/M, Multi, Original Character centric, Other, Pansexual Character(s), Polyamory Relationship, Random Conversations, Scarlet done goofed, agender character(s), bisexual couple, break up happened, demiromatic character, monkey faunus bonding, random shit goes down, so saddness, this fic is co written with a friend, this is what happens when I don't have a clear plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: I don't hold any ownership of RWBY, neither does my co writer. We only own are repsected original characters.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Olive glanced upward, running a hand through already messy brown hair, from their book at the sound of someone hitting the ground. Seeing that it was their teammate Lilac, they let out a sigh before getting up and shouting for one of the others to come help them with Lilac. Eeire, the only other conscious person in the dorm room since classes started in a half hour, came skipping over a large smile on her face. "It happened again." Olive said. "Help me get her on the bed, she's heavy." Eerie nodded and moved to Lilac's side and easily picked her up, and placed her in the bed. "Thanks, Eerie."

"No problem!" Eerie chirped. "But we should really get to class, Viridian's probably already there and professor Goodwitch will kill us if we're late."

"Yeah yeah." Olive said with a wave of their hand. "Let me grab my bag real quick." They had to dig around under their bed for a few seconds their bushie fox tail wiggling back and forth; tossing aside socks, candy wrappers, and books, before finally pulling out a worn and well-loved black shoulder bag. "Alright let's get going, ya big teddy bear."

"Yay!" Eerie whooped.

* * *

 When the pair walked into class, a brunette of small stature waved them over her tail curled around her waist the tip twitch a bit as if also gesturing them over.  
"Hey sis." Olive said ruffling their sister's hair.

"Don't do that!" She snapped, pouting when Olive continued ruffling her hair. "I worked hard to get my hair to lie straight. You might not see a point in doing your hair, but it's not like you have much hair anyway. Did you even brush your hair?"

Olive looked up at her hair. "Um..."

"It's sticking up all over the place, like you just rolled outta bed."

"Well, Viridian... that's um..."

"Exactly what you did? I knew it." Viridian said. "Glad I brought a brush with me." She turned to her bag then and began to rummage through it. She'd gone through half the bag until she found what she was looking for. "Alright sit and let me brush your-" the bell rang and with it last-minute stragglers came in.

Olive grinned. "Opps looks like that's the bell, that means you can't touch my hair." Viridian seethed, but ultimately let it go. She through all her items back in her bag and moved to choose a different seat.

"As long as you go without brushing your hair, I don't know you." And she stalked away.

"Hale, Miss. Ballard. Where is Miss. Acosta?" Goodwitch said from where she was taking attendance.

"Her semblance is acting up professor." Eerie said. Goodwitch nodded.

"Very well, then."

* * *

 "Miss. Hale, why don't you start off our spars today?" Goodwitch said.

"Of course professor." Viridian said grabbing her weapon and moving down to stand by professor Goodwitch. "Do I get to pick my own sparring partner?"

"I see nothing wrong with that." Goodwitch said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "As long as it's within reason."

Viridian scanned the classes, she preferred her sparring partner be from one of the other schools that was here for the Vytal Tournament. "How about shirtless blondie?"

"Mr. Wukong, would you mind?"

Sun grinned and was already half way there. "No problem Miss professor!"

_**'Seems like Eerie. maybe he fights like her too.'**_ Viridian thought. _**'Brawler type will be easy.'**_

"Hey stop day dreaming." Sun said. Viridian sneered, _**'Would you prefer me in your head? I can really fuck with you then.'**_ She slashed her blade and the second blade slid out for the first. She stayed back letting him attack first; she ducked, jumping backward to avoid the attack. She continued her strategy dodging and not attacking trying to furthering her knowledge of his style. ' _ **Not a brawler, but he's certain not as strong** **as Eerie, but still. He's also not as fast, Fox and Velvet are way faster and I can match them pretty easily.'**_ She jumped out-of-the-way of Sun's latest attack, but this time she aimed the sniper of her weapon at the ground before jumping up and firing she was then launched in the air, she reached out with her hand grabbing the rafters and swing herself up; then she swung downward, being supported only by her tail and took a shot at Sun forcing him to go on the defense. When he switched his weapon to its ranged function, she once more swung around, sitting in a crouched position in the rafters, continuing her barrage of shots.

Glynda was forced to call the match a draw as the spar was starting to take up half of class. Both students nodded. "Miss Hale do you have anyway of getting down?"

Viridian nodded. "Oi! Eerie!" Then she jumped. Eerie rushed to catch her teammate and partner.

"You got some balls there, Hale." Sun whistled.

Viridian flipped her hair and smirked. "Thanks blondie. Your not so bad yourself." Eerie smiled at her partner, heading back to her seat.

"Hey thanks!" Sun chirped, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "So you wanna grab somethin' to eat with me sometime, sweet cheeks?"

Viridian moved his arm from her shoulder, pushing him to the side. "Aw sorry there blondie, you just aren't my type. Beside's I don't think Mr. Blueberry over there would like that very much. And that tree's doing a mighty fine job of glaring at me. Also I got a girlfriend." She smirked and sashayed off back to her seat. Sun shrugged and was about to head back to his seat before the doors to the class burst open and a girl with sunset dyed brown hair and a pair of opossum ears on her head, barged in.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" she yelled.

"Miss. Acosta if you could restrain from yelling so loudly, thank you." Goodwitch said as she rubbed her temples.

Lilac smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry..."

"Just see that it doesn't happen again. Take a seat, you too Wukong." Goodwitch said. Both students moved to take their seats.

"Sooooooooo." Sun started hands claspped behind his head. "Why were you late?"

"Oh well sometimes my semblance acts up and I faint..." Lilac said. "It happens a lot actually. First time it happened I scared professor port half to death, he thought I was actually dead." She giggled at the memory.

"Ummmm..."

"What's your semblance then?"

Lilac just pressed a finger to her lips. "A huntress never tells her secrets."

"Alright class, we have time for one more match." Glynda said as she went through her class scroll. "Miss Acosta you've been missing a lot of class recently, why don't you come down."

"Course professor." Lilac said going back down to the front.

"As for a partner-"

"Ooo! Ooo! Me! Me!" Nora shouted out jumping up and down waving her hands back and forth.

"Very well Miss. Valkyrie."

"Yay!" Nora shouted dashing down to the front.

Lilac took a deep breath, readying her spear. _**'Relax. Don't get to worked up or else you could faint again. Gotta keep a cool head.'**_ Lilac was jerked from her thoughts and forced to quickly dodge as Nora came at her with her hammer, missing her by just centimeters. "That all you got?" Lilac taunted, trying to work the other girl up.

"No way!" Nora chirped giving her hammer another swing. This time Lilac brought her spear up block, giving it a slight twist to activate the burn dust that was in the shaft. With the ends of her spear glowing a faint red color, she jumped back before shooting off a 'bullet' of burn dust that grazed Nora's cheek. Nora pouted rubbing her cheek. Deciding it was better to keep her distance Nora switched her weapon to its range function and aimed at Lilac. Lilac managed to dodge or block several, but she was unfortunately hit in both the stomach and shoulder.

Out of breath and wheezing the edges of her vision began getting darker, a sign that she'd faint. "I forfeit." She called out between breaths." The bell rang not a few seconds later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eerie plopped down on her bed grabbing her pillow and snuggling it. "Hey Olive? Are you gunna go to the dance?"

"Maybe." Olive said from her position in the far corner of the room, flipping through a book that they wouldn't let anyone see.

"Viridian and Lilac are going. They're out shopping for dresses with Coco and Velvet now." Eerie said with a yawn. "I'm gunna take a nap."

Olive glanced up to her friend and teammate fast asleep, curled around her pillow long dyed brown hair framing her face and her bear ears twitching slightly in her sleep. Silently Olive got up and padded over to Eerie, grabbing the blanket at the end of Eerie's bed and laying it over her. Slipping into their sneakers, they grabbed they're bag and left to go wander the streets of Vale.

* * *

 While out they snagged an ice coffee at some generic cafe they found. It was while Olive was out that they bumped into a small red-head falling on their bum, luckily their coffee was just about finished so nothing was spilled or lost. They shrugged standing up and offering their hand to the other. "Sorry. Wasn't really paying attention."

"It's alright. No harm done." The red-head said. "I'm Scarlet."

"Olive."

"You don't say much do you?" Scarlet inquired.

"Hmph." Olive grunted. "I'm... not a- really people person."

"Okay then." Scarlet said a bit put off from Olive's I'm-done-with-this attitude. Their brown eyes were filled with obvious boredom, boarderline apathy. "See ya around I guess..."

"Yeah."

* * *

 "Oi! Olive! Over here!" Lilac shouted jumping up and down, waving her arms.

Olive turned her head looking over at Lilac, their sister, and Coco. "Stop shouting." They said as they neared the group of three, covering their ears, and their tail even bushier then usual the hairs standing on end.

"Sorry." Lilac said quick to apologize. "What're you doing out and about?" She chirped. "I thought you'd stay in the dorm and read."

Olive shrugged. "Eerie's asleep and I wanted to get some air. Coffee to."

"COFFEE!" Lilac screamed. "I LOVE COFFEE! LET'S GET COFFEE!" Olive, Viridian, and Coco winced at the sheer high pitch volume of Lilac's voice. "Sorry." She said smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, as well as, duck her head down her ears lowering a bit in embarrassment. Her cheeks turning pink. Olive gave her a pat on the head smiling a bit to let her know it's okay; Viridian gave her pat on the back and a smile. Coco gave her a nod and smile.

"You going to go to the dance, Ol's?" Viridian asked.

"Eerie asked the same thing. I'll tell you what I told her, maybe."

"Then we should get you something to wear!" The three said in unison.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Viridian said with a grin. So in the end Olive was forcibly dragged off to going clothing shopping. 

* * *

 The night of the dance Olive stood outside OLVE's dorm, waiting for the other three member's plus one to finally finish getting ready. They weren't alone while standing there, as soon after they were joined by a male with shoulder length curl brown hair and squinty eyes.

"Jet!" Lilac squealed rushing to give the boy a bone crushing hug. "Ready to dance?" He grinned. "Yay! Come on let's go!"

It was during this that the rest of team OLVE and Viridian's girlfriend slipped out of the dorm.

"Alright let's all go." Olive said as they were already heading to the dance.

* * *

 Olive hung back against the wall just watching the people at the dance. Their eye always ending up drawn toward they're teammates. A smile on their face for the sheer fact that they were happy that their friends and teammates were happy and having fun.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Eerie said.

"Tha-nks." Olive muttered, as they ruffled their hair to make it messy again. "But you're hell of a lot prettier then me. I mean you look like a princess, poof-y pink and gold dress and all. You've got to be the most beautiful girl at this dance."

Eerie blushed smiling. "I don't know, a lot of people are prettier then me- like Viridian and Weiss and... but thanks."

"Hey I'll get us some punch okay and then if I could have your first dance of the night?" Olive said with a bow, taking Eerie's hand placing a kiss on the back of it.

Eerie blushed. "Su-sure."  
Olive straitghened themselves up.

"You're that apathetic person from before." A short red-head said.

"Uh..."

"You said your name was Olive right?" The short red-head continued.

"Oh I remember now." Olive said. "Apathetic?"

"Well yeah." The short red-head said.

"Whatever. Hey what's your name again?"

"Scarlet."

"Okay. See ya later- I guess. Punch to get and a dance with a beautiful princess too." Olive said skirting around Scarlet.

"Princess?" Scarlet muttered to themselves, shaking their head.

* * *

 "Your punch, my beautiful princess." Olive said handing Eerie her punch.

"Thanks." Eerie said. "Hey Olive?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I didn't think you'd wear a dress. I thought you'd prefer pants, not that you have to wear pants it's just- well your dress is kinda tux like and it's very pretty-"

Olive placed their hand over Eerie's mouth to get her to stop talking. "It's okay, I get it. And I actually like skirts, they give yoou a sort of freedom that pants don't."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it." Eerie said when Olive took their hand away from her mouth.

"I guess." Olive said. "Could I have this dance?"

"Of course!" Eerie chirped smiling.

* * *

Eerie had taken to dancing with some nice looking boy, leaving Olive to be able take a seat at one of the tables.

"So we meet again." An all to familar sounding voice said.

Turning their head they saw it was Scarlet. "Oh it's you."

"See this is way I say your apathetic." Scarlet said with a shrug of his shoulders and a gesture of their hand.

Olive raised an eyebrow. "I barely know you. I don't tend to give any fucks about people I barely know. Plus I'm not the biggest fan of humans see."  
"What did _humans_ do to you?"

"You mean apart from hate on my very race?" Olive growled. "If ya really wanna know, it was _humans_ that _murdered_ my _parents_ and _forced_ my little sister and I to _fucking watch_." They growled again this time silently leaving the dance steam practically coming off them.

"Looks like you fucked up there, Scar." Sage said seemingly appearing from no where behind Scarlet. "You did originally come talk to her to ask her to dance right?"

"I don't know? Yes. Should I go apologize?"

"Probably."

"Right then." Scarlet said hurrying off after Olive.

* * *

 Olive stood on the roof of the dorm building, just staring up at the sky. Taking a deep breath they plopped down against the wall, pulling off their black vest and rolling up their sleeves. They sniffled, wipping a few tears, that had stated to fall, away. _ **'Stupid idiot. How fucking dare they. I'm not apathetic... well I bet they realize that now. Probably think I'm a weird freak... No! What am I thinking it's**_ **_their fucking fault and if they think I'm a freak well whatever, they can go shove off.'_** "Hrmph!" They pouted, grunted loudly crossing their arms and bring their knees up.

Scarlet skidded to a stop breath coming in heavy gasps, face flushed. "Found-" gasp "-you."

Olive pushed themselves up from the wall, hands clenched into fists glaring daggers at the red-head. "What the fuck do you want?" The hissed.

"I uh wanted to apologize. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything..." Scarlet said breath still a bit ragged from running and face still flushed. They rubbed the back of their neck.

Olive frowned snatching up their vest. "Whatever."

"Does that mean my apology is accepted?" Scarlet asked, but they were ignored Olive just brushing right by them. Olive paused at the door down into the rest of the building to pull out their scroll and send their teammates a quick message that they were in the dorm and were going to get an ready for bed.

* * *

 Olive was just about to their team's dorm room when they bumped into someone. Shaking their head and blinked. One eye's vision had gone blurry, _**'stupid contact.'** _

"Sorry, there. You okay miss?" A boy girl? With pretty ginger hair said, holding out his hand.

"Fine." Olive said keeping their bad eye shut and took their hand.

"Um your eye okay?" They said.

"Yeah..." Olive said pulling away a bit. "Contact slipped."

"Oh well you want me to help find it?" They asked. Olive shook their head no. "Alright then, I'm Marigold by the way."

"Olive."

"Well I'll see you around I guess." Marigold said. Olive nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

 "So?"

"So what?" Scarlet pouted, arms crossed.

"Fox faunus girl?" Sage said taking the seat next to his teammate.

"They glared at me and basically told me to 'fuck off' before just ignoring me all together." Scarlet said grumpily.

"Why so grumpy, cherry?" Sun said practically skipping over to Scarlet and Sage. Neptune trailing close behind.

"Don't call me that." Scarlet said turning their head away from Sun, pouting

"Scar upset a girl and ultimately got rejected." Sage clarifed to Sun and Neptune.

"What did you do to make her... not like you..?" Neptune asked.

"Don't want to talk about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't hold any ownership of RWBY, neither does my co writer. We only own are repsected original characters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's check search and rescue." Olive said as they straightened out their belt pouches.

Eerie nodded enthusatically, fist pumping the air. "Yeah! We can really help someone!"

"And it'll give us experience in the field." Olive said with a nod from Viridian. They narrowed their eyes at the sight of a certain red-head and they're team go over to search and rescue category. "On second thought, how about escort?" They said dragging their team off in a different direction.

"What? Why!?" Eerie whined childishly, her dyed brown blonde hair bouncing wildly in its ponytail.

Viridian rolled her eyes. "Obviously Ol's got a crush and feels awkward to being near them."

"Really? Who? Tell me who, pretty please with chocolate on top." Eerie pleaded her eyes a big, shiny blue. Olive turned away continuing to drag their team off in the direction of the escort category.

"How 'bout this one?" Lilac suggested wrppaing her very vibrantly pink poncho around herself to warm herself up. "Emerald forest. A little kid wandered to far."

"Shouldn't be to difficult, simple even." Olive said. "Do the rest of you agree with this one?"

"Yeah. Can't leave the kid to fend for themselves." Viridian. _"Even if that's what happened to us."_ was left unsaid in the air between the Hale siblings.

"Of course!" Eerie chirped. "The small child needs us! We must save them! Save the small child!"

"Great." Olive said, tapping the mission to accept it.

* * *

 “I still cant believe we even pulled our first mission off, you were so cool Jac! I’ve known you for since we were kids, I cant believe the nerd with the window sill garden had it in him to finish off a Deathstalker!” a group of 3 ecstatic teenagers strode down the street in the town near Beacon, the fourth in their group meandering in circles behind them, her curled hair hanging down her back like a tail, standing out against the collar of her deep green dress. She chuckled under her breath. “I'm all spruced up for a night on the town!” her team mates groaned at the involving her name. her humor got annoying while on the Launchpad before being sent into the forest, but then they heard the other motor-mouth on team JNPR however, and felt blessed in the respect that Spruce could at least be quiet during dangerous situations.

“it was nothing, really. I had to do it, and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” The leader of their group, a tall boy crowned with a glorious head of lavender hair and rabbit ears rubbed the back of his neck, skin flushed pink with embarrassment. He carried himself smoothly, but his humble nature always held him back. As they victorious teens walked, they heard the grumbling of their stomachs as the scent of baked goods wafted through the air from a small bakery, tucked away into an alleyway. “Wanna grab something to eat? Its my treat! Besides, I don’t really like the meatless options served in the dining hall.” The group agreed and walked into the restaurant, and the quieter of the two stepped forward.

“are you sure you want to pay?” massive ginger curls partially obscured soft golden eyes. “Jacaranda, you really don’t have to. You’re too nice, and you barely know me, and nettle for that matter. It makes me uncomfortable to have you pay for meals, especially when I don’t have anything to repay you with.” Dressed in thrifted fabric dyed by hand, Marigold Tagetes was a unique character. They were beautifully androgynous with radiant tawny skin, and a very slight build that belied the strength held in their frame, lithe and built for running. During the battle, they fought longest still were able to run to get help when Nettle was hit by the DeathStalker’s claw and flung into a boulder. They even used their own aura to heal the team’s injuries, but their own selflessness made it hard for them to accept help from others.

“really, its not a problem at all!” the rabbit faunus smiled, his ears twitching when the opening bakery door rang a small bell. “we all worked as hard as we could, we should eat up. You used more of your Aura than any of us, you definitely need to eat something.” The group walked right up to the display case to peruse options. “anything sound good to you guys?” he turned to his companions.

They small bakery had a wonderful variety of foods, one of the largest in vale. The counter was small, and manned by two people at most, even when completely packed. The cashier was a teenager of average height with thick brown curls and squinted eyes. His name tag read “Jet”. He spoke up, clearly uncomfortable with talking, and asked for the team’s order.

It was then the smallest member of team JSMN spoke up. “I want to eat something with bread, so probably soup and a sandwich, preferably spicy.” Nettle spoke very clearly and precisely, measuring her words carefully. She brushed her bangs back under her hat so she could see the soup of the day on the board hanging above the case of baked goods. She squinted, her glasses cracked from the previous battle. She turned to spruce who stood beside her. “What are you going to get?”

Spruce continued to look through the case, gasping when she saw a beautiful loaf of mixed grain bread. “I don’t eat meat because it makes me uncomfortable, but I adore breads like the one on the back rack. Jac and I actually grew up together, and an old bird faunus that lived down the street used to make a bread just like this! She would sell it out of her kitchen slathered in peanut butter and we would eat it for every meal if we could.” A dreamy smile came upon her freckled cheeks. “I'm definitely getting some of that.” Jac smiled, nodding at the fond memory.

“I definitely want some of your bread and peanut butter, but I think I'm going to get their quinoa bowl and a slice of carrot cake for later. I know its cliché, but it tastes so good! besides, quinoa has a lot of protein, and we veggie’s gotta get it from somewhere.”

Marigold looked through the selection of options, curls bobbing around their head. “I’m not sure what I want to eat, any suggestions?” he looked up at their cashier Jet nervously.

“I really like the pretzels myself, especially with the cheese sauce we make here. They're actually my favorite food, but I’m not allowed to make them anymore because I would eat them all. Now im in charge of baking bread.”

Marigold nodded, accepting the suggestion. Jac paid for their food and the quartet sat down at a table off to the side of the counter. Jet brought their food to the table and went back to the counter to grab something from the small refrigerator off to the side. the team began to savor their meal. He brought the team glasses of water with slices of fruit placed on the rims for decoration and asked the team how their food was. When Jac and Spruce asked about the bread, shocked that it tasted exactly like the bread from their childhood, they found out that Jet’s girlfriend was actually the bizarre, grungy opossum faunus the lived near the outskirts of their neighborhood. Nettle was pleased with her soup and deemed it spicy enough for her tastes, allowing the strongly flavored broth to flood her palette. Marigold was enraptured by the soft pretzel and its delicious sauce, glad that he had trusted their cashier’s suggestion.

After finishing all their food and stacking the dishes as neatly they could to minimize the bakery staff’s work, they tipped Jet and left, pleased with both victory and with their meal. As they began the trek back to beacon, the lingering questions arose. “Spruce doesn’t look like a faunus, how were you neighbors if you grew up in a faunus neighborhood?” “how do you become a vegetarian and still get protein?”

It was going to be a very long walk back to their dorm.

* * *

 Team OLVE strolled down the streets of Vale, team CVFY had elected to go back to the dorms for some R&R. Tired from their mission and ready for some rest and food. Viridian had taken to hitching a ride on Eerie's back, her tail lightly swaying back and forth; her normally neat brown hair, a wild mess. "Guys! I know a good place for us to grab something to eat." Lilac chirped. "It's this really cute bakery! And they've got good food and even Viri can eat there cause it's vegetarian friendly!" She continued to ramble on.

Viridian reached over to lightly bop her teammate on the head. "Stop rambling and show us to the place already."

"You shouldn't hit people." Eerie said, but it sound like she was just repeating something she'd heard- probably from her parents.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, teddy." Viridian said tweaking one of Eerie's ears. Eerie pouted.

"Play nice, sister." Olive said though its was more of an absentminded thing rather then an actual scolding. Lilac grabbed Olive and Eerie by the wrist and began pulling them in the direction of the bakery.

* * *

 A small bell chimed as the four entered the small bakery. At the counter was a teenager of average height with thick brown curls and squinted eyes, "Jet!" Lilac squealed skipping over to the counter. Jet smiled at his girlfriend and the two started up a pleastant conversation. Lilac waved the other three over. "You remeber Ol's, Viri, and Rie? From the dance?" Jet smiled and have an awkward 'hello'. "What do you guys want?" She said turning to her teammates. "I'll pay!"

Olive shook their head crossing their arms over their chest, their green shirt rising up just enough that a bit of their pale stomach showed. "I can't let you do that, in good concious. I'll pay for Viri and I, don't worry about us. I'll buy Viri and I food."

"Buuuuuuttttttttt." Lilac whined. "I want to. You guys don't have a lot of money and so I'm gunna buy you guys lunch- late lunch."

"Come on Ol's just let her." Viridian said. "You can pay her back later if you want."

"Alright." Olive complied.

"Yay! So what do you guys want?"

"Something sweet! Oh something with honey!" Eerie chirped.

Viridian peered at the menu board, stroking her chin. "Hm, how about a bread bowl? With tomato lentil soup? Yes that please."

Olive ran a hand through their short brown hair, making it even messier then it already was. "I guess I'll let you pick, Li." They gave their friend and teammate a small smile.

"M'kay!" Lilac said, turning back to Jet. "One bread bowl with tomato lentil soup. One small sweet corn bread with honey. Three slices of almond raisen bread. Three slices of banana bread."

"Okay. You guys can have a seat, I'll bring out your food when it's done." Jet said. Lilac nodded, leaning over the counter and giving Jet a peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, both were flushedd in the face. Olive shook her head grinning, as she dragged Lilac after Eerie and Viridian to their chosen table. After Jet brought the food to the table, Lilac gave him the money to pay for the food and the four friends dug happily into their food.

Olive was the first to finish of their banana bread, banana bread being on of their favorite foods. "I can't remember the last time I had banana bread that good. Beacon's just kinda taste like plastic."  
Lilac nodded. "Yeah."

"Everything that's meatless there taste likes absolute shit." Viridian complained. "The pancakes are alright, but they still don't taste good." Viridian pouted staring down into her bread bowl which now was just bread that she was nibbling on. Eerie just hummed as she munched on her honey corn bread.

Lilac bobbed her head up and down her cheeks puffed out a bit with her food. Swallowing she said. "I'll eat just about anything, but I agree with that." They decided then to just take what was left to go and continue their wandering around Vale.

* * *

 "Let's go to the bea-" A voice sarted to yell before someone else shouted 'no' even louder. "Aw come on Nep don't be like that." The first voice whinned.

"No." 'Nep' said.

"Hey! That's monkey boy! The guy I sparrd with in class that one time." Viridian said. "What did professor Goodwitch call him? Wuding? No. Wudong? No no that's not it. Oh right Wukong! Yeah that's it."

"Yeah." Olive said. "But Wudong? Why would you even think that?" Lilac giggled and Olive frowned a bit trying to contain their own giggles, but you could clearly see it in their eyes.

"I dunno." Virirdian said with a shrug. "I'm gunna go bother him!" She said an evil glint in her eye and she ran off. Olive, Lilac, and Eerie went running after the monkey girl to try and keep any psychological damages to a minimum.

Lilac got there first grabbing Viridian by her vibrantly marron red infinity scarf. Olive darted forward to grab her before she could get a good look into Wukong's eyes, only to run straight into a seven foot tall green haired gaint. Olive then stumbled back, falling backward, reaching out they grabbed something- it felt like cloth- but instead of steading their fall it let out a surprised sounding squeak falling with them. "mmph." Olive grunted as they hit the ground, a smack sounding when their head hit the ground. "Ugh." They opened their eyes only to find the world a bundle of blurries as they stared up at the sky. "Shit." They muttered before moving their attention to the light weight that was on their waist. A blurry face came into view then, a blurry face with bright red hair. Squinting to try to get a better view of the person. Olive sat up to get closer, to see them better so they could properly apologize, causing the other to slide a bit down so they were on Olive's legs. "Sorry can't really see to well right now. My contacts must have slipped out..."

"..."

Olive blinked, peering closer. "...You." They glared, pushing Scarlet off them.

"Come on I said I was sorry." Scarlet exclaimed momentarily turning Sun's attention to the pair on the ground before he turned back to watching a bear, a opossum, and monkey 'fight'.

Olive glared picking themselves up off the ground and dusting themselves off. "Don't care. I don't like rude lil' shits." They turned to their teammates sighing. silently waking over to the blur that was the rest of their team and litghtly sniffed at the air to try to better differentiate between them. Grabbing the source of the whole problem and throwing her over their shoulder. "Sorry about her." Olive apologized to Sun, Sage, and Neptune. "My sister's a bit... chaotic." Turning to their team. "Let's just go back to the dorms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I and my co writer hold no ownership of RWBY, only our own respectful characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Teams OLVE and GALE made their way out onto the tournament battle field, taking up positions opposite of each other. Olive slung their bow from where it hung in its rest form on their belt hip, the bow immediately opening up to its battle form. Viridian reached up and gripped the handle of her double blade rifle and her other hand reached into her small satchel that she had attached to her black jean shorts. Lilac activated her dust spear and took a wide stance gripping her weapon with both hands. Eerie slipped her hands into her bear paw gauntlets and upon doing so the pads began to glow a soft red from burn dust.

With team GALE the blonde of the group, a young woman known as Eira Snow, gripped a blue and black staff so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were white. The second member of GALE, Amaranth Snow, jumped excitedly from foot to foot her blade swing every which way in her excitment. The leader of GALE, a raven faunus with beady blue eyes stood with wings ready to take flight and a scythe casual held in her hand. Lastly of GALE was a girl in bright clothes and bare foot, she was ideally twirling her dagger between her hands.

Both teams watched to find out what terrain they'd be fighting in. A forest sprung up behind team OLVE. And a tall grass prairie behind GALE. The raven faunus smirked, before launching herself up into the air. Eira herself up into the sky with her ice, making a tower of sorts. The bare foot girl and Amaranth darted into the prairie.

Olive gestured for their team to hide among the trees. and to group up further into the forest. "I'll take the raven." Olive whispered. "My arrows make me better at taking her down. Sis you take ice queen, she's high up and your second best with range. Eerie, Lilac you guys take on the other two. Lilac keep some distance, Eerie you be the tank."

"Rodger that." Eerie whispered enthusiastically, giving Olive a salute.

"Gotcha, Ol's." Viridian whispered.

"Yeppers." Lilac whispered. And they split up again, with Lilac and Eerie stick fairly close together, sneaking around the two of team GALE that remained in the center. Both Olive and Viridian took tothe trees and keeping just inside the trees.

Olive glanced at their sister, before taking a shot at the raven. But before their arrow could hit, a 'wall' of blue flames erupted from the raven's scythe destroying it. Olive frowned at the cocky grin on the raven's face. Olive then turned to Viridian and motioned for her to come over to them. "When I next take a shot at the raven, you do as well. Make sure your opposite me to. She can only concentrate on stopping one of us after all." They whispered, Viridian nodded, and the two darted off through the trees in opposite directions. Olive settled in a bush, readying their bow. Out of the corner of their eye they spotted Viridian at the ready. With a nod to themselves, they fired their arrow and at the same time a burn dust bullet also made its way to the raven faunus.

Over in the prairie, Eerie and Lilac had managed to take out Amaranth; and was now having difficult time with barefoot girl. The girl was agile and Viridian would have been a much better match up, but she was to try and pick off the two distance fighters with Olive.

Barefoot, the girl ran through the tall grasses of the terrain chosen for combat, dagger clutched in her hands. Weaving through the prairie played to her advantage, frustrating Lilac and Eerie to new levels. The smaller of the two Faunus looked up to her larger companion, eyes glinting, standing on the tips of her toes to look over the dry blades of grass.

“Hey Rie, I got an idea. You’ve got to trust me with this one though, there are some risks,” the opossum girl grimaced. “I say we light this place up with some of your burn dust to smoke her out. This would also make it easier for me to use the ranged function on Ecru and we can take her down faster. She wont be able to hide and we can take her down together!” Eerie nodded and readied her gloves, or paws as more accurately described.

“well,” the lovely bear faunus smiled “ at least you cant complain about it being cold, Lilac!” Her shorter teammate snorted and twisted her spear, loading a dust cartridge she had tucked into the holsters lining the inside of her poncho. She set the canister into the shaft of the spear and clicked it back into place, the tip of her spear glowing a deep red until white hot.

Together, the duo began to incinerate their half of the playing field, releasing a cloud of soot and hazing out the arena. The barefoot girl began to panic at the risk of her losing her advantage of sneaking around with her blade, but the two faunus with their advanced senses kept destroying their half of the combat area until it was razed to the ground. Lilac merely pulled her poncho over her mouth and nose to help block out ash, and Eerie unfolded the scarf used to tie up her hair and cover her face.

The barefoot girl finally had to move, the cinders falling with the slag burning her feet forced her to move. She made a charge at the opposing team. This move startled her shorter opponent, causing her to run away. Simultaneously, the taller of her opponents, the Bear girl ran forward, hair flowing out around her like a halo. The barefoot girl’s dagger glanced off her adversary’s, breastplate and opened her up for a right hook ending in a pair of dust coated bear paws. The challenging girl parried with her dagger in a way not unlike dancing, each blow being returned with a punch.

“BEARY NICE!” Lilac cheered upon witnessing the hit. Throughout the course of the battle, a light headedness began to overtake the opossum. She began to grow shaky, the grip on her spear slipping. Favoring it instead of her legs, she leaned on it for support. Knowing she was getting too worked up from the battle and growing faint, she got down on the ground, and unfolded the handle of her spear into supports. Deeming it safer to faint close to the ground and lower her risk of concussions, she altered her weapon into a rifle. Catching Eerie’s eyes from grime where she settled, lilac loaded a bullet into her now gun and took aim. With one massive punch, Eerie launched the barefoot girl into the air. Swiftly before fainting, Lilac took aim and fired a slug loaded with dust right at their foe knocking her out. Pleased with ending their side of the match, Lilac got up with some assistance from Eerie and the two shared a high five after the latter pulled her gauntlets off. It was shaky, but their jubilation was well earned. The two smiled at each other and began to race to their other teammates Olive and Viridian to assist them if needed.

* * *

 In the arena stands, the atmosphere was intense. The match was certainly interesting, a tower of ice on one half, the other covered in so much ash that commentary was unsure do to the poor visuals. In the crowd watching the match, eyes strained to watch the fray going on in the center. Towards the center of the seating, two very nervous humans watched. A taller boy wearing what looked to be a very poorly painted t-shirt covered in team OLVE’s symbols bit his nails, distressed by the lack of clarity on what was the prairie as he struggled to spot his poncho wearing girlfriend fighting. Not too far from him, a tanned girl wearing a cheer leading uniform holding a sign scanned for the agile monkey faunus she attended the match for as a personal cheerleader and girlfriend. As Oobleck and Port tried to describe what they saw, the battle raged on between the challengers, team GALE and team OLVE.

* * *

 Meanwhile on the other side of the battle field, with Olive and Viridian...


	5. Chapter 5

Viridian crouched next to Olive in the brush of the forest terrain. "One of us should get behind those two. Your faster then me, sis so you run across to the other side- to where Eerie and Lilac are. I'll distract queen frosty and raven." Olive murured.

"Alright." Viridian nodded gripping her weapon, Merlot, tightly in her right hand and readied herself to run; Merlot held up to act like a shield in case frosty or raven's attention wasn't completely drawn away from her.

Olive pulled several electric dust bullets from their satchels on their belt, loading their bow, Storm. To signal that they were ready they smiled over at their sister. Viridian acknowledged this by darting forward out into the open. Olive imediantly fired Storm at their targets, alternating between them. Queen frosty rasied an icy shield to protect her from Olive's attack, but raven could only dodge as she didn't have enough aura to call upon her semblance. She was also strained for stamina for having stayed airborn for so long and while she managed to dodge most of the attack, Olive managed to snag the raven in the wing causing her to spiral and crash land, depleting her aura into the red.

* * *

 In the arena stands Viridian's girlfriend, Napier was chearing loudly in her chearleading uniform that she'd actually made herself. Her black hair tied up out of her face to better see her girlfriend and her tanned skin was starting to have a light shine from sweat. At the sight of her fuzz butt girlfriend darting across the open center, had Napier yelling at the top of her lungs, her sign laying forgotten at her feet as she screamed praise's at her girlfriend.

Up in the commentary booth, Oobleck and Port were still trying to make sense of what was happening. The smoke had largely gone away, leaving two people, faunus? Cover'd in soot and ash. The other half of the arena which at the start had been a lush green forest, had now been transformed into an icy mess.

* * *

 Viridian huffed as she reached the other side, pulling up her scarf that she always wore around her neck, to protect herself from left over ash and soot. "Eerie!" She called out, her voice muffled from the scarf, gesturing for her two team members to come over. "Eerie do you think you could use Ursa to burn queen frosty's tower? If we distract her from this side then Ol's has a better chance of nailing her from the other side."

"Yeah! definitely!" Eerie said determinedly. Rushing over to the ice tower with her paws already at ready.

Lilac Stumbled a bit catching herself with Ecru. "You okay?" Viridian asked. Lilac nodded her affirmative, Lilac settled down to snipe the tower from afar. Viridian gave her friend a smile smile before turning her attention to the tower, she slid a burn dust into Merlot's blades and darted forward in a zig zag pattern to avoid the large spikes of ice from queen frosty.

Over on the other side, Olive had moved from their previous position and was now among the tree branches. The few arrows they had left were all ice and Olive had learned that queen was barely effected by them even if they did hit. So instead Olive loaded Storm with burn dust bullets and aimed... at the top of the tower, to further help take down the tower.

* * *

 "And it would seem that team OLVE is working together to take down Miss. Snow of team GALE's ice tower." Port said.

"Aw yes it would seem that they are very much on fire!" Oobleck said wiggling his eyebrows at his attempted pun.

* * *

 Napier had started on a little dance, dragging Lilac's slightly pudge boyfriend into the dance. It was a bit on the awkward side, but they seemed to be having fun with it. Even going so far as to chant out team OLVE's name.

* * *

 The tower began to crumble from the near consent attack of burn dust it was under. Queen frost stumbled falling as her tower fell, twisting around she reached out with her staff to create another plateform, but was knocked off course of the latest and much smaller icy tower, by Olive and Viridian's combined shot, sending her flying into the soot field, her aura lower into the red. The four team mates rushed into the center, congradgulating each other and generally making themselves look like goofy idiots.

* * *

 "And it appears that team OLVE is victorious!" Port roared.

"Yes, it's good they didn't burn themselves out!" Oobleck said, Port just gave him a look.

* * *

 "That's my girlfriend!" Napier yelled. "That fuzz butt right there is my fuzz butt!" Napier said to anyone that would listen.

A few rows back a red-head asked, "fuzz butt?"

His faunus teammate shrugged. "Maybe she's just bananas."

A tall green haired boy lightly smacked the faunus upside the head. "Be nice Sun."

Sun pouted. "Sage's is right, be nice." A blue haired boy with goggles said.

"Not you to, Nep." Sun whinned.

Neptune rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Sun a kiss on the cheek. "Does that make you feel better?"

"I can think of something that'll make me feel even better." Sun said with a wide grin. Sage leaned forward and whispered something into Sun's ear, causing Sun to blush bright red. Sage then leaned back a small smirk on his face.

Nearby a black and red haired girl was exclaiming about how cool the weapons teams OLVE and GALE used. "... Don't you think they were cool?!"

"Yes... Ruby the weapons were very cool." A white haired girl said an annoyed smile on her face. "But calm down about the weapons."

"Just accept it, Weiss." A girl with a black bow in her long black hair said. "It's just how Ruby is."

Weiss rolled her eyes, crossing her arms; muttering, "it gets annoying though. She needs to learn that not everyone wants to hear about every little detail about a weapon.

"Come on Weiss, you need to chill out." A purple eyed girl said.

"Yang." Weiss hissed.

"Take a chill pill, ice queen." Yang continued.

"You are impossible."

"But I'm your impossible." Yang said stealing a kiss on the cheek from her tiny girlfriend.

"Can I get a kiss to?" Blake asked.

Yang grinned. "Of course, Bellabooty." Before Blake could say anything, Yang pressed her lips to Blakes. Ruby made a face. Yang ruffled her hair, Blake shook her head grinning.

"Grow up, Ruby." Weiss said looking back at the 'dancing' team. "They're dancing is worse then Neptune's."

"Oh come now, I don't think anyone could be a worse dancer then blueberry." Yang said. Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang and made a large gesture down at team OLVE. "Still."

"Blake. What's your thoughts on this?"

"Sorry, Weiss I'm staying out of this one." Blake said.

"And you, Ruby?"

"Um... well..." Ruby said scratching the back of her head. "I think I'll side with Blake..?"

"Whatcha talkin' about!" Nora said butting into RWBY's conversation.

"OLVE's bad dancing and who's better Neptune or OLVE." Blake told the ginger haired girl.

"Oh that's easy! OLVE's better!" Nora grinned.

Weiss huffed. "No. Neptune is way better."

"Would you like my thoughts?" A boy with a pink streak in his long black hair said.

"Sure!"

"Yes please, Ren."

"Well. I think they're just as bad, but team OLVE is slightly better because some of them can dance. Not all of them though." Ren siad.

Yang blinked. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say." Ren chose to ignore her.

* * *

 "Alright! Food here we come!" Lilac cheered. "Let's get something meaty!"

"Ew gross." Viridian said making a disgusted face. "Meat's nasty."

"We'll find someplace for everyone, okay." Olive said. "Now come on let's get looking."

"THERE!" Eerie shouted. The shop was a small ramen shop and seemed to not be having to much luck with customers. "Is that place good?"

"Everyone down for ramen? I'll pay." Olive said.

Viridian frowned and shrugged. "Ramen's good."

"Yes yes yes! Food!" The team made there way to the quaint little stand.

"What can I get you four?" The ramen chief asked as they sat down.

"Beef for me, please. And can you leave the meat on the bloodier side?" Olive said, the chief nodded writing down the order.

"Spicey miso! please." Lilac said.

"Um... hmm chicken please?" Thank you." Eerie said politely.

"Whatever vegetarian option you have." Viridian said.

"I'll bring it out as soon as it's done. Will you pay now or after?" The chief said.

"Now." Olive said.

"It'll be 40 lien." Olive opened their shoulder bag to grab their wallet. Olive took the lien from their wallet leaving it signifcantly less full.

"Thank you." The chief said going back into the back to prepare the food.

"Thanks for paying, Ol's." Viridian said giving her sibling a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks!" Eerie and Lilac said.


	6. Chapter 6

As the vytal tournament carried on and as training intensified, a first year team began to feel nerves building. Team JSMN headed by Jacaranda Blue waited in the pit, preparing for this battle as part of the traditional festival. His childhood friend Spruce Pinacea combed out her hair with a beat up old brush and began to wipe down the blades of Pitch, her well-worn dual hatchets connected by a razor sharp chain. The oldest but shortest member of their team, Nettle Urtica, ran an oil coated cloth over her rocket launcher, Sting, and began to load in ammunition. The scarf wrapped around her tan neck slipped down, revealing a long silvery scar that ravaged the fine column of skin. From the shadows, Marigold Tagetes, a nervous youth, slipped out quietly to gently place their team mate’s scarf back in its proper place. They were jittery and nervous about the battle, their soft ginger curls covering their ochre eyes and blending into their vibrant orange coat. As they moved, their scimitar clattered slightly against their metal knee pads. They looked up to their pastel toned leader and looked for some sort of approval. Jacaranda nodded, keeping the silence created by his team, slipping on a pair of gloves to protect his palms from his beloved chakram. The team looked at each other, the quiet not awkward, but quite comfortable. Team JSMN relished in the serenity of the soundless room, knowing the 4 x 4 battle up a head of them would not be easy.

* * *

 "I'm borrreeeddddd!" Viridian whined. "Entertain me!"

Olive snorted, "I'm not here for your beck and call ya know."

"Don't care. I'm bored."

Eerie bounced over to her teammates happily, "maybe some other teams will spar with us? That'll get rid of Viri's boredom and it'll keep Ol's and me sharp for round two of Vytal!"

"Yeah!" Viridian shouted jumping up from her position on the ground, dusting herself off and glancing around for anyone to spar with. "Oi! blond fuzz butt!" She yelled waving her arms dramatically to get his attention. He gave her a somewhat weird look, probably, because she called him fuzz butt. "You and your team want to spar with us!?"

"Um... sure? I guess!"

"Awesome! I'm gunna kick your ass fuzz butt!" Viridian announced.

"So one on one, spars?" Olive said. "We should lay down some ground rules. Viri no semblance, I don't want anyone scared for life." Viridian pouted, "don't be like that."

"Fine, but if I can't no one can." Viridain declared. Olive, Eerie, and Lilac just went along with her; not wanting to get mind fucked by whatever horrors Viridian could come up with. Before anyone on team SSSN could say anything, Olive and Lilac smacked their hands over they're mouths, but Olive quickly pulled their hand away from Sun when they felt his tongue on their hand. "I want to kick fuzz butts ass So let's get this started!" Viridian continued completely oblivious to Olive's disgusted look and Sun's cheeky grin.

* * *

 "Remember no semblances," Lilac lectured and somewhat stern look on her face that was ruined by the grin on her face. Olive rolled their eyes, nodding. Scarlet nodded a determined-to-win expression on their face.

"Show me what you got!" Scarlet yelled out pointing their blade at Olive. They raised an eyebrow as they loaded Storm with several dust bullets. Wordlessly they jumped back, aiming their bow and rapid-firing much like they had down p against team GALE.

Scarlet gritted their teeth, dodging Olive's bullets and taking out their own ranged weapon. As they were distracted with this Olive took aim with an ice dust arrow, Scarlet noticed just in time to dodge it mostly leaving a portion of their shirt to be cut revealing bandages around their chest. "Man and this was one of my favorite shirts!" Olive stared at the now exposed bandages, their left eye gaining a slight twitch.

Grinding their teeth, Olive put away Storm in their shoulder bag. "This spar is over." They declared.

"What?! Why?!" Scarlet shouted out, pouting.

Olive marched over to them grabbing them by their arm. "The fuck would you use bandages? Do you have any idea how bad that is for your fucking health?!" Their voice starting to rise with anger something no one with the exception of Viridian had experienced. No one or thing had ever gotten such a rise from Olive, before. Scarlet just stared wide eyed. "Look I don't bind that often, so you can _barrow_ mine until you can get your own. One match without my binder won't kill me," Olive said after taking a deep breath to calm down. "Here I could always _obtain_ one for you."

Olive's sly smirk as they said that put Scarlet a bit on edge. Narrowing their eyes they said, "you don't mean steal do you?"

Olive shrugged, "binders are expensive."

* * *

 "Hey where's Ol's? Do any of you know? I can't find them anywhere," Eerie said taking her seat beside her team in the stadium.

Viridian shrugged, "maybe she's gone ah- _shopping_. But what do you guys think this next group'll be like?" Viridian asked pulling her tiny girlfriend onto her lap and nuzzling her neck causing the other girl to let out a squeal.

"Your in _public_ you twat." Lilac said smacking Viridian upside the head. "Not everyone whats to see _that_."

"Sorry sorry _mother_ ," Viridian muttered.

"Why the long face, buttercup?" Sun said with that cheeky grin of his. "Still upset that you lost to me?" Viridian growled. "Ha! I'll take that as a yes!"

"Sun, I don't think you should be mocking her like that..." Neptune said rubbing his hands together nervously as he watched the rage fill Viridian's face. The sudden smile that appeared only made Neptune worry more about his cheeky boyriend.

"Oh Sun!" She sing sang, in a way to sweet sounding voice. "Come here for a second."

"Viridian n-"

"Shut up Lilac." Viridian hissed. Sun raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nay I think I'm good where I am." He said taking a seat on Sage's lap, Sage gave his smallest boyfriend a look that clearly said 'leave-me-out-of-you-drama'.

"And teams JSMN and CRDL take the field!" Bellowed port, drawing Viridian's attention from Sun. Neptune sighed in relief.

"KICK THEIR ASSES, JSMN!" Napier yelled jumping up from her girlfriends lap. Her dark eyes narrowed in hatred at CRDL.

"No need to scream." Olive said wincing from the sheer volume as they entered the scene. "Have you been taking lessons from Lillac or something?"

"Hey! I'm not that loud!" Lilac protested.

"Maybe not all the time, but you certainly can be." Viridian nodded in agreement with her sibling.

* * *

 "YES!" Napier screamed. "That'll teach them for hurting my fuzz butt!" She then gave Viridian a fast kiss. "Love you babe."

"Love you to." Viridian said giving her girlfriend an eskimo kiss. "Your adorable you know that?"

"Of course I am, your dating me aren't you?"

"Carefully I think little Viri's cockiness is rubbing off on you." Olive jokingly said, ruffling their sister's hair.

"No touching the hair!" Viridian snapped.

* * *

 "Those bullies got their asses kicked real good!" Viridian cheered.

"May they lose for the rest of their days!" Lilac sang causing the rest of her team to wince from the sheer high pitch of her voice.

 Napier poked her girlfriend in the side, her head bowed low and her dark hair hanging down into herface obsuring her tear stained tanned cheeks from view, so the other's wouldn't see her lip quiver. "Can we go somplace private, please."

"Of course. Something wrong, love?" Viridian asked giving her tiny girlfriend a hug as she led the the two of them away, with a wave to her team in order to let them know that she'd catch up later.

* * *

 "What is it, Nap? Tell me so I can make it better." Viridian said.

Napier looked away, drawing her small frame in and away, making her seem even smaller. "It's my mother- she, she said that if I- if I don't... if we don't..." Viridian further put distance from them, as she shook her head in denial tears starting to form even with her fighting her urge to cry.

"No... you can't! You can't!" She yelled out in hesteria, body shaking and tears streaming. Her normally nice neat hair usually pulled up in a messy bun was now half out and falling around her face.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please believe me when I say that I don't want to do this- I still love you." Viridian prided herself in having never cried over someone, she had grown up knowing that many times over people didn't stay in your life forever. Olive taught her that, her sibling had always sounded so big and grown up, so so put together; and Viridian strived to be like that- it just didn't always end up like that. But she couldn't help, but to cry; she loved Napier and for her to simply comply to her mothers desires and want for them to breakup over something as petty as race? It showed that Napier hadn't really loved her and that hurt. "Viri? Please, believe me. You have to!" Napier pleaded, squeezing her second jacket in nervousness.

Viridian shook her head, tears staining her face. "I can't *hic* do that. You *hic* hurt me. Good *hic* bye." Viridian ran off blindly, not sure where her feet were taking her, but she didn't care as long as it was away from the woman that had just shattered her heart.

* * *

 Viridian didn't know how long she had been sitting on those docks, just crying. But at some point she vaguely become aware of a person's foot steps. She asumed it was her sibling Olive, "Ol's?"

There was the sound of a cough and then a voice, deeper then Ol's though not by much said, "Um no. Why're you crying pumpkin?"

Viridian glared at the water. "Go away, fuzz-" but before she could finish the thought, she burst into tears again.

"Come on, you can tell me," Sun said plomping down next to her. "Neptune always tells Sage that it's better to tell someone your feelings cause then they'll get all bottled up and when then when you just can't bottle up anymore, you explode." Viridian didn't say anything, just through herself at Sun and continued to cry into his chest. "Uh- there there, it's okay." Sun said petting her hair awkwardly; Neptune was the one good at comforting, not him!

"Tha *hic* nk, you." Viridian said her voice muffled from tears and talking into his chest. "She *hic* dumped *hic* me!" She wailed, "just because *hic* her *hic *mother hates me!"

"..."

"I'm sorry- I got you all wet from my crying." Viridian murmured pulling away. "I should go..."

Sun grabbed her hand as she made to run off, "don't worry about." He said with a smile. "It's what friends are for." Viridian gave a small smile back and even though her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, she appeared much less sad.

"Thank you." She mummbled pulling her hand away running off, Sun watched her as she disappeared from his sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Muse has been on other things. co-writers been busy with school, me to actually (but now I'm free of it until fall and I find a job), and my computer's hard drive broke so yeah, not fun. Any way cheers to hopefully more frequent updates!


	7. Chapter 7

As the Vytal tournament progressed, teams came and went on the battle competition. From all over the remnant, people flocked to see these fights between the best hunters and huntresses in training. As teams were eliminated, the intensity grew, almost tangible and heavy in the atmosphere.

“Welcome. In this round of the festival tournament, we have team JSMN represented by Spruce Pinea and Nettle Urtica of Beacon. Opposing them Olive Hale and Eerie Ballard of team OLVE, also from beacon.” The crowd roared as Port and Oobleck announced the competitors. The competing duos stepped onto the always changing fields. The ground shifted and transformed, the left half becoming a glacier, and the right a mangrove swamp. The groups locked eyes and the battle began.

* * *

Olive hale was a good leader and kept a level head. Using her quick thinking, the fox faunus looked at her fighting companion and came up with a strategy as they ran past the other team straight to the icy desolation that covered half of the arena floor; their opponents momentarily confused.

“Eerie, we made it to doubles, we got this. You got enough dust?” the taller faunus nodded, her soft brown ears twitching slightly.

“mmhm! Of course Olive, I never leave home without it!” she grinned at her team mate, giving her the best thumbs up possible with her gloved fingers encased in the furred mitts. They continued to run into the icy terrain, soon past their ankles in snow. This elicited a shiver, but Olive had endured worse and the cold barely phased eerie, they planned on using it to their advantage.

* * *

Shocked by the start of the festival fight and the flight of their adversaries, the oldest and the youngest members of team JSMN stood still. They knew the fox faunus they had seen around Beacon was tricky, but they didn’t expect their calculations to work so fast. Spruce looked at her teammate, wide eyed and caught off guard by the other team’s quick planning.

“This will be interesting,” Nettle called out to her Junior, voice raspy and muffled by her scarf. “stick to the swamp- stay in the trees. I’ll head out into snow.” Spruce nodded and ran back to the tallest of the trees on their half of the terrain. The petite green haired girl adjusted her scarf and readied her rocket launcher, mentally preparing herself to run into the icy side of the field.

Eerie and Olive huddled together in the cold, converging before setting their plans into motion. The bear eared girl smiled at her leader and gave her a thumbs up, pantomiming the action of zipping her mouth shut. Olive then seemed to fade into nothing, using their semblance to disappear into the dimness of the blizzard. The two went into action mode and split up, the purple clad faunus treading further into the snowy field.

As she walked, her sensitive ears detected the telltale crunching of footsteps on ice. She readied Ursa, warming the paws up with a coating of burn dust, ready to ignite at any moment. With little warning, Eerie was struck from behind, showered with razor sharp pins. Most glanced off her armor, but she felt the impact all the same, and her uncovered face was pelted on one side. The little chili pepper from team JSMN! Eerie turned to face her target as quickly as she could, the embers on her mitts now forming a small blaze. She threw punches in a wide arc to nail Nettle. The much shorter green haired girl was tiny, around Viridian’s size, but lacked her agility. Eerie had to focus her aim a bit more, but with a rapid succession of blasts, the tiny figure was on the ground. Depleted of aura, the much smaller human was eliminated from battle.

During the fight, both Eerie and Nettle hair had come undone. Eerie quickly retied her hair, pulling it out of her face to survey the damage she had done. Both had taken a fair number of hits. Very gently, Eerie picked up her tiny foe and retied the scarf around her scarred neck. Together, the bear faunus and her opponent made the journey back into the warm and humid half of the arena.

* * *

Spruce Pinea felt at home in the trees. Clad in a deep shade of forest, her eyes a bright olive, the green dominated her life. Even after leaving her forest home to the urban dwellings around beacon, the chlorophyll permeated her life in the form of her platonic soul mate. Though the older girl came off as prickly and disliked faunus at first, her heart was good and it melded well with Spruce’s. The duo were excellent combat partners and balanced each other out. However, the distance between them on the playing field for the Vytal tournament was definitely throwing things off. She was balanced in the mangrove, fiddling with Pitch’s razor wire connection. Her gloved hands were protected, but it definitely was off putting when she needed both hands to balance, rather than her siblings blessed with tails.  

A branch nearby rustled. She stiffened in fear, auburn eyebrows pulling together as nerves began to blossom in her stomach. Spruce was hard to scare, but the suddenness in the silence of the swampy field made her nervous. She hadn’t heard anything from Nettle, not a scream, not a sound. She looked down from her perch to scout out the icy floor. She strained her eyes to see what lurked. Soon, she saw a tall figure- the bear faunus from OLVE- gently carrying her beloved zucchini! She felt fury rise up in her gut. She readied the hatchet ends of Pitch and prepared to leap down from her branch in a more sinister approximation of startling her cousin and siblings. As she bent her knees, ready to propel herself, she heard a quiet chuckle from behind. The redhead quickly turned only to see the leader of team OLVE appear from nothingness! She let out a gasp but that was too late, as Olive fired a round from her unique bow and knocked Spruce to the ground, ending the match.

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly at the ending of the match. In the stands, the remaining members of both team OLVE and team JSMN clapped. Surprisingly, there was no ill feeling between the two teams. They were just happy the match was spectacular. 


End file.
